five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights of Crossover 2
'Five Nights of Crossover 2 '''is another FNAF style game by Bolt. It is a sequel to the original Five Nights of Crossover. Mechanics Energy - Everything you do takes up energy. If you run out of energy, you have to stop and recharge it by doing absolutely nothing except from using the flashlight. Vents - There are many vents scattered around the building. You can seal these if an animatronic is in them. 2 can be sealed at one time. Music Box - Wind this up or else, you know what will happen. If it is unwound (for those who don't know), a puppet style animatronic will be released to kill you automatically. Flashlight - Use this to see if an animatronic is nearby. Stops animatronics from moving for a while, has limited power. Cameras - The old fashioned guard tool. Check these to see where the animatronics are. Buzzer - If an animatronic is in your office, you can use this to scare them away. Needs to be pressed multiple times to send them away. Sends animatronics back to their starting locations. List of Cameras Vents Vent A - The first vent, linking to Party Room C. BBB, Inkling Girl and BLU Medic go here. Vent B - The second vent, linking to Party Room D. Kevin Jr., RED Medic, Kirby and Inkling Boy go here. Vent C - The third vent, linking to the Scrap Room. Freddy, BBB and RED Medic can be here. Normal building Show Stage (A1) - Enough said. Toy Freddy, Kevin Jr. and the BLU Medic begin here. Meal Stand (A2) - The Game Area, changed to a place where food is pretty much everywhere. Kirby starts here. The Inklings and Toy Freddy occasionally go here. Mask Altar (A3) - The Prize Courner. The music box is here, as is Majora. The Inklings can appear here. Squid Cove (A4) - The Kid's Cove. Both Inklings start here. Scrap Room(A5) - Parts and Services. Freddy, BBB and RED Medic start here. Office Hall (B1) - The Main Hall. Freddy, BBB, BLU Medic and the Inklings go here. Party Room A (B2) - A party room. Freddy, and Kevin Jr. go here. Party Room B (B3) - Another party room. Both Medics, and Kevin Jr. go here. Party Room C (B4) - Yet another party room. BBB, Inkling Girl, and BLU Medic go here. Party Room D (B5) - Another party room beyond that. Kevin Jr., RED Medic, Kirby, and Inkling Boy go here. Characters Returning Freddy Freddy returns yet again. Now looking worse than ever.. His suit's whole head is gone revealing endoskeleton, the middle of his body is burst open, and his microphone is deformed. He begins moving on Night 3. His jumpscare is him pulling you in and seemingly thrusting you down into a suit. To stop him from attacking, you must use the buzzer. Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam (BBB or Blam for short) is also back. His left arm is gone revealing blood around where it was, revealing there is actually a body inside of him as a human arm covered in blood takes it's place. His party hat replaces his face now with eyes and parts missing. He begins moving on Night 2, but not too active until Night 3. His jumpscare is his hat dragging him along and seemingly biting you with its shark-like teeth. To stop him from attacking, you must use the buzzer. (RED) Medic The original Medic is probably the least damaged. His legs have been torn off and as has his right arm. He uses a wheel attatcthed to his body to move around now. His eyes are springing out too. He begins moving on Night 2, but not that active until Night 3. His jumpscare is him going photo-negative and biting you during a purple gas is in the office. To stop him, you must use the buzzer. Inkling Girl The Inkling Girl returns too. She is not withered like the rest, but rather, some changes. She now has to pink bows on her tentacles as well as a red visor near her head and around the front of it. She begins moving on Night 2. She goes through the vents, so you must seal the vents to stop her from getting in. Her jumpscare is her tentacles spinning like sawblades and leaping at you, the tentacles closer to you than she is, presumably slicing your heart out. Slenderman Slenderman also returns. He is now just an endoskeleton with white hands and head with black on everything else. He still maintains his original behaviour. He begins appearing on Night 4. His jumpscare is when your whole screen goes static. Then, out of nowhere, he will come lounging through the static to presumably make you die of a heart attack from the scream. Cameos Jester Zombie Jester Zombie makes a tiny cameo. Sometimes when you check the cameras, you will see the remains of Jester Zombie; his hat, bells, and his head. Absol Absol also makes a cameo. If you check the cameras long enough, he will appear and thrust it down. Put the camera up to make him vanish, as looking at him for too long will crash the game. Silver Silver, like the rest, makes another cameo. When you check the ventilation system, you can sometimes hear, "There was no use!" and Silver's head in the corner of the camera view. Paratroopa Paratroopa acts similar to Silver's cameo, except in normal cameras. However, there are no sounds. All you can see, his shell, his wings, and his torn off eyes. Skeleton Making a final cameo, the infamous Skeleton makes a tiny appearance. He sometimes appears on your office desk, fallen apart into bones. New Toy Freddy No introduction needed, the new mascot of the building. He maintains his debut appearance, and begins moving on Night 1. His jumpscare is his original FNAF 2 jumpscare, but revealing vampire-like endoskeleton teeth. You can stop him using the buzzer. Kevin Jr. The toy remodel for Blam, Kevin Jr. is usually the first to move. He maintains his BBB template with a gold monocle, and a purple bow-tie. He begins moving on Night 1, and his jumpscare animation is him revealing human eyes and ramming into you. Stop him from getting in with the buzzer. (BLU) Medic Enough said, the new BLU Medic, the redesign. Not much difference, obviously. Begins moving on Night 1, jumpscare is when his head drags itself to the center of the screen while shouting in "pain", and can be stopped from entering with the buzzer. That's it. Inkling Boy A pure new member to the Crossover Crew. He is a male Inkling meant to replace Inkling Girl, but both are basically the same intent. He has blue tentacles as opposed to Inkling Girl's orange, wields the Inkbrush and also uses the vents. He too becomes active on Night 2. He speeds through the vents when he leaves, so make sure they're sealed! His jumpscare animation is when his Inkbrush gets evil red eyes and yellow vampire-like teeth and drags you to Inkling Boy, who simply stomps onto your head. Kirby The pink puffball takes the new role of BB. Replacing Jester Zombie, he vanishes for a bit after leaving his starting position, to soon be in the vents. He doesn't actually attack. What he does do though, is disable the buzzer, and begins saying "Hii!" at you over and over again. Begins moving on Night 2. Majora The body controlling mask from the Legend of Zelda series takes the puppet role. If you do not keep the music box wound up, Majora will come without hesitation to destroy your hopes of surviving. Begins "moving" on Night 1. Its jumpscare is when its eyes go red with "hate" and black drips cover the screen like watery drop waves. Phone Calls Night 1 ''"Hey hey, welcome to your first night at, whatever this place is, I don't really remember names. Welcome to your nightshift, a place with animatronics from multiple series, some call it a crossover. Anyway, you may be wondering what all this equipment is. I'll run it down for ya. We got the vents, to keep you breathing and the Flashlight, just incase you need to see down them halls, and trust me, that battery is limited. We also got a buzzer, intended to scare away children. There's also the building energy, this building has a lack of energy, don't run it down, or you'll have to wait it to load back up. Uh, so yeah. I heard them animatronics are a bit...strange at night, I took a nightshift in a older location. It's not too bad, the animatronics aren't too bad, just use the buzzer, and definently that music box. There's a creepy mask in there, don't let it come out, remeinds me of some marionette I've seen. Uh, gotta go, enjoy the night! Keep the energy running!" Night 2 "Yo, Night 2 you've made! Awesome, that's a night noone usually stays around for, you're a dedicated guard! Uh, anyway, there were a few animatronics in the back, most are destroied but I know of five that still exist, one noone seems to use anymore. Previous guards say that they moved out of their rooms, I doubt that'd happen, but if it does, use that buzzer. It, uh, makes walk off, they're not good with them buzzers. I can't explain it, but it works...sometimes. Just spam the thing when they're there. Other than that, you're night should be fine! Remember to wind the music box, use the buzzer and don't waste the energy and flashlight!" Night 3 "You there? Night 3 is an achievement, like Night 2. They don't stay around for long. Anyway, the animatronics during the day haven't been...perfect. They're a bit...strange, mainly around the adults. So, stay safe with that buzzer, and keep the energy up. I'd like to talk about them animatronics. You see Toy Freddy, Kevin Jr and that Medic? They're remakes of the animatronics in the back. They were torn to be used for parts. That Inkling Girl got a remake too, but I prefer the original, I like her acting and looks. Anyway, Majora is the one you should look out for, and it's just...creepy and a bit scary. I don't like it myself, creeps me out. The children usually stay away. Also, Kirby is there, to replace one of the older animatronics, but whichever animatronic it was, it's gone, it's torn to shreds." Night 4 "If you're hearing this, then welcome to Night 4. You must be dedicated, this job takes skill acoording to dayshifts, but they must be scared of all the children. The old animatronics don't seem to move during day, but noises have been heard there. It's very minor, and seems to happen very early or very late. Anyway, animatronics still acting weird, blah blah blah, you get the jist. The night should be relativly the same. Make sure you keep the energy running, I never really went in detail with it charing up, but it takes a long time, I've seen it happen. I wasn't a nightguard myself, but it happened during dayshift. Then the guard was fired, lol. Anyway, keep up the good work!" Night 5 "...wow...Night 5. Dude, this is a victory for you. Good job, people are having suspicious thinking of the building, they think they can smell a rotting human corpse at the backstage and they think they hear...moaning. That's odd, every time I went in there, no sounds are heard. Well, except from the metal clinging. So, not much to say here, be careful though, make it through the night and have...fun? (static is heard) (voice changes to a deep voice) ENJOY THE RIDE." Night 6 "Uhhh, what are you doing here?! The place was on lockdown for the night! You're not meant to be there. People are going to search the backroom place thing. The rotting corpses and noises are more noticable, acoording to the customers. So...be careful, stay in there, it's safer than walking out in the middle of the night, mainly with them animatronics, and the music box not winding. Majora would come. Heh." Death Minigames F-I-G-H-T--T-H-E-M In this minigame, you play as BBB in his non-withered state. Head your way to the Show Stage, to find the remodels. The remodels will then chase you to the office. When you get there, Toy Freddy grabs BBB's head, twists it, removes it to replace it with his hat and replace his left arm with a blood covered human arm. After you have witnessed all of this, you get jumpscared by BBB. R-E-V-I-V-E--H-E-R In this game, you play as Majora, and go around looking for Inkling Girl, who is found in parts and service, showing her withered state before the game took place. Tentacles sliced in half and the parts that were sliced off were replaced with metal endoskeleton parts, her legs were nearly falling off, and both of her eyes were black. Majora uses some sort of puppet magic and heals this. He soon backs out as the remodels come to check, and are fended away. After this, Inkling Girl jumpscares you. Custom Night presets 'Majora is active on all presets. ' Gallery Fnoc2 title full.png|The title screen The office fnoc.png|The Office The office fnoc with toys.png|The Office with two unlockables: Inkling Boy amiibo, and a Freddy Plush on the desk Poster.png|The poster on the Office's left wall Kirby in office.png|Kirby in the Office, disabling the Buzzer Toy freddy jumpscare.png|Toy Freddy's jumpscare Category:Games Category:Joke Pages